Perfect Fit
by Cloud9timeforEmu
Summary: Link has returned from his mysterious adventures. Can Ilia earn the affections of the Hero of Hyrule, or will she always only be the best friend? I promise, it's more exciting than it sounds!


Chapter One

As she leaned against the fence waiting on him to finish herding for the day, Ilia couldn't help but think about Link. Though it was true the pounding of her heart had grown stronger since he had saved her, (not just from the monsters but from a world where she didn't even know who she was)she had always had the feeling that they needed to be together. Their personalities just seemed to compliment each other and fit together like two matching puzzle pieces. His determined nature and soft voice made him the only person willing to deal with her fiery temper and even more fiery tongue, while her gentle heart kept him from inadvertently hurting himself or others. When she was upset, he remained level-headed; when he tried too hard to please others, she was his reminder that he was only human. They seemed opposites to others, but, for whatever reason, their contrasting personalities only made them closer.

Ilia had always felt this connection. When they were children, she'd always felt like his sister as they'd sit next to the river, her talking a mile a minute and him silently listening for hours. (It wasn't that he couldn't talk, but when he did, his few words carried a thousand times more weight than any dribble Ilia could ever give.) Even during that dark time when he wasn't much more than a brave and kind-hearted stranger to her, she had had a deep ache in her heart whenever she saw him. It had been as though those trapped memories were trying desperately to remind her how important he really was.

Now that the frightening time of persistent monsters and twilight was over, that deep ache had returned, but now she knew exactly what it was trying to tell her.

Ilia was jerked out of her reverie by the sound of hooves growing louder and nearer. She looked up to see Link astride Epona and covered in sweat from the heat and and a hard day's work. Not staring was harder than usual, as he had his shirt off and she couldn't help but notice how his muscles had grown more pronounced since his adventures abroad. Ilia was able to tear her gaze away and meet his familiarly clear blue eyes just as he slipped his shirt back over his head.

Link smiled down at her and waved. He reached his hand toward her as an offer of a ride. After checking to gauge that Epona was doing fine, Ilia smiled and grasped his hand firmly, allowing him to lift her up into the saddle behind him. A little smile crept across her face as she wrapped her arms around his torso and scooted in even closer to him.

With a signal from Link, Epona took off at a gallop. The wind whistled through their hair as the familiar faces of people in the village called out in greeting. In no time at all, they were exiting the village into the still silence of the forest.

"Link, just where are you taking me?" Ilia asked, concerned as they sailed past his treehouse with no intention of stopping or slowing down anytime soon. In lieu of a response, Link looked back at her with an impish grin on his face.

"Not again," she murmured, burying her face in his back as she realized what he was doing. Ever since they had returned to Ordon, he had become determined that she should see some of the places he had been on his journey and, if possible, experience some of what he had done. Admittedly, swimming with the Zoras had been amazing, but riding angry bulls through the desert had not been anywhere near her idea of fun. She could still feel the bruises from falling off so many times. It didn't help that he made every odd adventure look easy, as if they were just picking the local pumpkins for harvest.

"Please, Link, just tell me where we're going this time! I'd like to know if it's going to be so far that I miss supper and have to deal with snide remarks from my father!" she laughed, but it poorly concealed the embarrassment she was already feeling. Link turned around, and though he wore a winning smile, his eyes were still full of mischief.

"Just enjoy the ride," he told her slyly. Ilia gave up, frustrated, but knowing there was nothing she could do to make him give up on his crazy schemes. He just always had to finish what he started. She sighed and watched as the scenery flew by.

In what seemed like no time at all, Ilia felt Link's arms bump against her as he pulled back on the reins. Epona whinnied and slowed until she could come to a steady halt. Ilia slid gently out of the saddle and took a look around.

They had stopped at Lake Hylia. It was that perfect time, when the sun was just barely beginning to set, and the weakening rays of sunshine were diamonds reflecting off of the water. It seemed they were near the crazy little man who offered trips via cannon, for she could see the colorful top of his little building. In front of them was the giant chicken-looking contraption, and Ilia's curiosity instantly sparked.

"Are you finally going to show me how this thing got here?" all reluctance she had been feeling earlier melted away with the possibility of getting answers about this device. She had never seen this thing when her family had come to the lake when she was littler, and she knew that its appearance had something to do with Link's adventure, even if he wouldn't say so outright.

He just grinned foolishly at her as he walked over to where she was standing. The twinkle in his eye was a sure indication that she had been right.

"Okay, , what does this hunk of metal do?" He gave no answer but grabbed her hand and led her over to the machine. Before she had regained her composure from the shock of holding his hand, Link had hoisted her into the little opening in the bottom.

"Hey!"

He ignored her protests, and pulled himself into the tiny area with her. It was cramped and Ilia struggled to wiggle herself out of the tiny tube, but Link reached down swiftly and closed the hatch. With a slight grin, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Ilia's emotions went on hyperdrive, flooding her with confusion, fear, and even shameless hope all at the same time. Before she had time to do more than blink in response, he leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Hope you aren't afraid of heights."


End file.
